


Ray & Ryan [like bonnie and clyde, get it?]

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Nonverbal Character, Polyfidelity, Sexual Content, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always been just the two of them. At least since Ryan remembers meeting Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray & Ryan [like bonnie and clyde, get it?]

It's always been just the two of them. At least since Ryan remembers meeting Ray. The two of them and a SUV with two seats and a custom bed in the back. Sometimes it's red, sometimes blue, sometimes silver, once hot pink. Never again hot pink. Okay, maybe once more hot pink. Never the same license plate, either. Ryan remembers some of them. Ohio; jublaze. Not very conspicuous. Maine; ccksckrs. Not conspicuous but in a different kind of way. Alabama; st0len. He's not sure Ray even tried with that one.

They go wherever they want to go whenever they want to go. Ray will say, 'I wanna go somewhere cold,' and Ryan will drive them to the snow. When Ray gets out and sees how wet and chilly it is, he'll say, 'now I want to be somewhere warm,' and Ryan takes them there. Ryan never says no. Sometimes he chooses where and Ray will wake up in the middle of the night and ask where they're going and Ryan doesn't answer. It's a surprise. It's always a surprise.

The only thing that stops them is the water and even that doesn't always work. Borders mean nothing to them. With papers as fake as the floorboards under the bed, they travel to Mexico. 'What's in the back,' they ask and Ray answers, 'our bed. It's where we sleep.'

'Are you?' They'll ask and vaguely gesture. 'Is that a problem?' Ray will say and they'll just shake their heads and gesture them through. Ryan will drive for days sometimes before Ray says they should head back; people don't speak English here. They'll turn around, trunk heavier than before, and they're back in the states eventually.

They stop to eat here and there, sitting in diners and gobbling down enough food to sate them for the time being. Sometimes they pay; sometimes not. It all depends on how they're feeling. How much money they have factors in occasionally, too.

They buy some knives in New Jersey one time, some guns in New York another. Ray likes the balisong best. He says he likes to be able to hide it and whip it out at any moment. He stops cutting his fingers with it after some practice. Ryan likes the hunting knives better. They're more intimidating and heavier.

Guns are loud. They try to avoid using them.

They run out of money eventually, they always do. 'I know how to fix that,' Ray will say. Ryan doesn't say anything. Sometimes Ray will dress up; sometimes he won't. Sometimes he'll put on a dress and a wig and high heels and enough makeup that Ryan can barely recognise him but he does. He'd always know his Ray regardless of gender or clothes or hair.

They'll pick a place, a crowded, loud, fancy place, and Ray will go in first. Ryan will wait a few minutes and follow. Ray chats up a guy, always a guy, and Ryan will wait. They'll kiss here and there but Ryan never minds; never has. It's a widow's kiss, why would he mind?

'My friend's waiting for me at our hotel room,' Ray says then he giggles and adds, 'we should have a threesome.' They leave. Ryan follows. He's so small, Ryan worries sometimes. Ray just grins. 'You'd come save me, right?' Ryan doesn't say anything.

They go in and Ray leaves the door open. Then Ryan goes in and he closes the door behind him, hangs the 'do not disturb' and locks it tight. Ray will smile at him. The guy won't.

'Is this your friend?' he'll ask.

'No,' Ray will say. 'That's my bf. This is my friend,' and he'll pull out his knife with a devilish smile. 'And she doesn't like it very much when people scream.' So he doesn't. He'll try to run but Ryan grabs him and holds him until he doesn't move anymore; ever again. Ray stabs him in the throat a couple times.

'Just in case,' he says. 'He knew what you looked like, you know?' Ryan knows. They steal his wallet, his keys, his watch. Sometimes the shoes if they're nice, never the phone. They get his address from his ID and leave his body in a hotel room booked under a fake name. They rob him blind.

'Dead guys don't need stuff,' Ray assures. Ryan nods in agreement. They sell whatever they can carry with them. Birth certificates and SSNs sell for a lot more than heavy TVs. They keep some stuff on occasion; jewelry and books and games.

'We should have a big TV one day,' Ray says. 'To play Xbox on,' and he sighs but he doesn't complain. One day never seems to be today. They're happy, though. Ray's happy. 'I got you.' Ryan's happy, too. He doesn't say anything. 'And you got me, too.'

Then they meet Michael.

'You're under arrest,' he says and Ray struggles as he's handcuffed. Ryan drops everything. He tackles Michael with such ferocity they both go down. Ray jumps out of the police car.

Then they meet Jack.

'Jesus Christ! Get him Jack! Get him!' Michael shouts. Ryan holds him down by the throat and Ray looks for the handcuff keys. Jack gets him. He sprays Ryan in the face with mace and blind, Ryan urgently tries to reach for his knife.

'Ryan!' Ray yells. Ryan doesn't recall much after that. He supposes he got knocked out. They were caught off guard; it won't happen again. Ray is there when he wakes up.

Michael and Jack, too.

'You two are hard as fuck to pin down,' Michael says. They're not police and if they are, they're crooked. Ryan doesn't know where they are but their car is nearby.

'What do you want?' Ray scoffs. He struggles but they're tied down pretty tight. Not tight enough.

'You messed with the wrong guy,' Michael says. Ryan doesn't know who they messed with. A lot of people realistically. He holds up a picture.

'I don't know who the hell that is,' Ray says. Ryan's seen that face before. They killed him. He doesn't know where or when or why, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't say anything.

'We were hired to teach you a lesson,' Jack says.

'Starting with the little guy,' Michael says. Not nearly well enough. Ray kicks the blade out of Michael's hand and Ryan lifts himself up enough to throw himself backwards and break the chair he's tied to. They don't waste time. Ryan headbutts Michael hard while Ray hurriedly untangles himself. Jack jumps for them but when Ryan aims to hit him, he reels back.

Ray makes a run for it. Ryan follows.

They jump in their van and leave. It doesn't matter where, never does. Michael and Jack follow. Ryan loses them on a toll bridge. He doesn't stop driving until they're out of gas in the middle of farmland. Ray laughs.

'I guess we should be more careful,' he says. Ryan nods. They push their car the ten miles to the nearest farmhouse and ask to borrow some gas. They ask why Ray is handcuffed.

'Kinky stuff,' Ray says. 'Lost the key. We're working on it.' They blush as bright as their tomatoes but lend enough gas to get to the next town. Nice people, Ryan thinks. Gullible.

They paint their SUV again; blue with a yellow stripe. They change the license plates, too; 00Mogar. Maybe mocking their pursuers isn't a bulletproof plan but Ryan likes it. Ray laughs.

'Where should we hide?' he asks. Ryan doesn't say anything. It's a surprise. They go to Florida and pick oranges, dip their toes in the sand, stay on the down low. Then to Georgia when Ray says he's never had a peach.

'Are they supposed to be this fuzzy?' Ray asks then yelps when Ryan plucks the caterpillar off his peach. 'What the fuck is that? Why does it have hair?' Ryan laughs and throws it on Ray's shoulder. Ray locks himself in the car for ten minutes.

'That was mean,' Ray says when he begrudgingly lets Ryan back in. Ryan nods. 'You're an asshole.' Ryan kisses him softly and places a baby caterpillar on his nose. Ray shouts.

It rains on their way back towards the inland and it becomes impossible to drive. They stop on the side of the road to have sex in the gloomy weather instead.

'Do you love me?' Ray asks and Ryan nods. 'Do you love me?' Ray asks and Ryan kisses him long and hard. 'Do you love me?' Ray asks and Ryan traces his scars with his finger tips.

He does.

In the few minutes Ryan is asleep, Ray hotboxes the car. Ray giggles then Ryan giggles. They spend the rest of the storm eating poorly flavoured chips and watching badly produced movies on their laptop and touching each other.

They drive to New Mexico and run into Jack on the way. In a literal sense, unfortunately. The armored car drives out in front of them so fast, Ryan doesn't step on the break until it's too late. The airbag knocks Ray out instantly. Ryan's doesn't work. He hits the steering wheel hard and fractures his nose. As he tries to back up, another car hits them from behind and pins them in. Their car stalls.

Ryan locks the doors but the locks don't do much to stop Michael from busting the window in and knocking him unconscious with a fist. Ryan hates meeting this way. Again, he wakes up and is tied to a chair. Ray is crying but Ryan finds it impossible to keep himself awake. He passes out again.

When he stirs more coherently, Ray is no longer crying. Ryan isn't sure how long he's been out but Ray seems to have handled the situation himself. Michael is on the floor with a gun pointed at his head and Jack is handcuffed to a pipe.

'If Ryan isn't awake in the next thirty seconds, Michael's fucking dead, you understand?' Ray warns. He's serious, of course he is. Michael growls.

'Jesus Christ, thank god,' Jack says when he notices Ryan moving. 'He's awake! Just let Michael go!'

'Ryan,' Ray says worriedly. 'You alright, man?' Ryan nods. As he moves to stand, however, he’s quick to discover his leg crumples under him. Pain shoots up his side all at once and he falls instantly under himself. Ray takes a step towards him but he’s sure to keep his gun trained on Michael.

‘Your leg’s broken?’ Ray asks. Ryan only has to feel his leg to discover that this is the case. He nods reluctantly. ‘Huh,’ he says. He shoots Michael point blank in the leg without the slightest bit of warning.

‘Jesus Christ!’ Jack shouts. It’s difficult to hear him under Michael’s agony, though. Ray redirects his gun at Jack sharply, approaching him with little worry of Michael now. Michael won’t be going anywhere soon.

‘Fix his leg,’ Ray instructs.

‘I'm not-’ Jack begins but he doesn’t make it far.

‘If you’re next words aren’t ‘I’m not capable of doing that handcuffed’, the next one goes in your friend’s face,’ Ray warns as he aims the gun at Michael again. Jack swallows nervously. He decides not to finish his statement. Ray uncuffs him from the pipe and despite being bigger than Ray, makes no attempt to overpower him. This is probably for the best.

‘Just your leg?' Ray asks. Ryan nods. His nose is broken, eye bruised, a finger or two bent, but that's nothing. He has to be able to walk; he has to be able to protect Ray. It hurts but lots of things do. Ray pulls the first aid kit from their wrecked SUV and Jack works methodically under the barrel of a gun.

'Does it hurt?' Ray asks. Ryan nods. 'Do you need something?' Ryan shakes his head. He's had worse.

'That's the best I can do,' Jack insists. The splint is rudimentary but it does it's job. Ryan can walk without putting pressure on the break point and that's all he needs. He stands and the pain is intense but he hides it. He doesn't want Ray to worry.

'Cool,' Ray says and he pulls the trigger. Jack responds in a delayed fashion, first stunned then horrified. He covers his head spontaneously as if that would save him.

'Fucking shitty ass gun,' Ray scoffs as he tries to unjam the clip.

'You were going to shoot me!' Jack shouts. Ryan grabs him before he can make a move on them. He handcuffs Jack's wrist to Michael's injured leg.

'No shit,' Ray replies. He tosses the gun away as a lost hope and looks at Ryan momentarily before looking to their completely totalled van. They won't be driving that anywhere. The armoured car is smaller and honestly, Ryan isn't too keen about having to leave their home behind. Ray looks back to their pursuers.

'What do you think?' Ray asks. Ryan doesn't say anything. 'They're gonna keep following us, man.' He's right. If they don't do something about them, this is going to keep being a problem. 'Kill 'em?' Ryan nods.

'Whoa, wait!' Michael insists immediately. 'It's not like we _want_ to chase you two all over the fucking states!'

'Killing us won't solve anything!' Jack assures. Ryan looks at Ray unsurely.

'Look, the only reason we're doing this is because we're being blackmailed,' Michael snaps. 'And I care a lot more about my girlfriend than I do about a couple of nomadic psychopaths.'

'This is the same dude that wants us dead?' Ray makes sure.

'Yeah,' Jack sighs. 'If we don't do what he says, he's threatening to kill Lindsay.' If that's the case, killing these two really won't help them. This guy will just send someone else. Ryan frowns.

'And, you know, she doesn't know we're doing stuff like this so,' Michael trails off.

'So we kill him,' Ray states. Ryan nods. 'Two birds with one stone.' Michael and Jack exchange nervous looks. It's clear they don't want to do anything that would potentially harm this Lindsay person. That's not a problem for Ryan and Ray.

'It won't be easy getting to him,' Jack murmurs.

'He's very well protected. We would have taken him out already if we thought we stood a chance,' Michael agrees reluctantly.

'Then give us a name and place and we'll handle it ourselves,' Ray says.

'Like hell you will,' Michael snaps. It's settled then. It's uncomfortable. Once Jack fixes up Michael's leg, they tow the wrecked SUV to the nearest repair shop. Ray assures they can go ahead, that he and Ryan will meet them in Los Santos, California at the end of the week. Maybe they will, maybe they won't, but Jack and Michael don't know that.

They don't have a choice, Ray decides and Ryan agrees. They'll meet in Los Santos and when this is over, they'll be much more careful. 'Maybe we'll just settle down,' Ray jokes. Ryan laughs.

They've been in some shitty places before, but Los Santos is at the top of that list easy. There's gang work everywhere and gun stores open to the public for no clear reason. It feels like home- for both of them. Almost immediately, someone tries to mug Ray. They always go for Ray. The drugs the guy has pays for their meal and gets them high while they kill time waiting to meet up with Michael and Jack.

Los Santos definitely isn't fucking around with their drugs. Ray is completely unresponsive for several hours. Ryan only recalls staring at the steering wheel for most of it. They miss their meeting time by a long shot. It's not that big a deal and when they do eventually wander to their meeting place, a shitty place out in the middle of nowhere, they look awful.

'Where the fuck were you two?' Michael demands irritably.

'Cocaine,' Ray replies.

'Oh my god,' Jack sighs.

'You're two and a half hours late because you fucking got high?' Michael shouts. Ray nods and Ryan nods.

'This was such a bad idea,' Jack groans and he holds his head in his hand.

'That was some good shit,' Ray promises. 'We're here now, what's the problem?'

'The problem is we're relying on a pair of junkies to take out the most powerful man in Los Santos!' Michael barks.

'We're not junkies,' Ray says. 'Besides, we bested you, didn't we?' Michael growls unhappily.

'I can't believe we're doing this,' Jack says to himself.

‘If anything happens to Lindsay because of you assholes, I’ll fucking kill you!’ Michael shouts. Ray looks at Ryan curious and then shrugs animatedly.

‘Ryan says if anything happens to Lindsay, that’s probably because you’re already dead and not a problem to us,’ Ray assures despite Ryan not saying anything at all. He’s right. Michael isn’t happy about it either. Jack has to physically hold him back and it’s good that he does; just because Ryan is injured doesn’t mean he won’t defend Ray with his life. Ray shrugs again. ‘We got places to be so can we get on with this?’

They do. Michael and Jack want to beat around the bush; target small men from the bottom up. Ray and Ryan don’t. They have no desire to ‘clean up’ the town or the gang, they simply want the man that wants them dead to instead be dead. With some argument, made mostly by the look Ryan does when he’s thinking, they come to an agreement to take out the boss first and work their way down. Ray doesn’t plan on sticking around that long and neither does Ryan. Do Jack and Michael know that? Probably.

Michael shows them the building layout and gives them some weapons. A sniper rifle for Ray and a handgun for Ryan. 'You know how to use that thing?' Michael asks.

'Sure,' Ray says. He fires off a shot by mistake and a car alarm sounds a block away. 'Meant to do that,' he insists. Michael and Jack become increasingly worried. They go over the plan a few times but Ryan isn't worried as long as Ray is safe and Ray isn't worried ever. Why would he be? He has Ryan.

Pairs work best; Jack and Ryan go in close while Michael and Ray cover their backs. They just want leverage but that's fine; they need it. If they wanted Jack and Michael dead, they would have done it already.

Ryan doesn't like guns. It's silenced but not nearly enough. The sound annoys him. Jack's voice annoys him. It sounds so familiar, he doesn't know why. They move in under daybreak. One, two, three, four; the guards really don't stand a chance. He stops counting after that.

'You gonna fire that thing some time today?' Michael asks in his ear. Ryan doesn't know who it's directed at; Michael's the only one shooting.

'Probably,' Ray replies. Ryan also doesn't know if Ray can use that thing. Inside there's no sniper cover. Inside they get caught. A man Ryan's never seen before and a barrel he might as well have seen a dozen times corners them but everyone else is already dead. They outnumber him.

'Aren't you the one I hired to get rid of this guy?' he asks. Jack panics, Ryan doesn't. 'That's right, you're little girlfriend thinks you're IT. Where are the others?'

'I-' Jack says but he's not being spoken to. The guy keeps his gun trained on Ryan, keeps them in front of him for safety, keeps his smirk.

'Not you, him.' He points at Ryan. Ryan doesn't say anything. Michael curses in his ear, Ray doesn't.

'He- doesn't talk,' Jack says. 'I don't think.'

And Ryan has him.

'Right,' Ray says. Ryan tilts his head to the right. Maybe he imagines it, maybe he doesn't, the bullet whizzes by so close it ruffles his hair. The guy falls down dead, Ryan doesn't.

'Holy shit!' Michael shouts. He does it a lot. 'How the fuck did you do that!'

'Meant to do that,' Ray calls. Ryan laughs then Jack laughs. Pleasure; relief.

They sit down for a meal in a dingy restaurant. 'It's protected,' Jack assures, for them at least. Michael can't believe they pulled that off. Jack's just glad Lindsay is safe. Ray and Ryan are happy to be on one less wanted list. They discuss how they're going to deal with the rest of Los Santos. Ray excuses him and Ryan to the bathroom halfway through. 'Gonna give Ryan the best blowjob of his life,' he says.

'Gross,' Michael answers. Jack blushes. Neither of them are any wiser. They hop in their van and they drive away before anyone notices. Ray keeps the sniper rifle; Ryan ditches the pistol. Ray sticks it under the fake floorboards then sucks Ryan's dick. They almost take out a street light.

Los Santos is big and before they leave, they make a pit stop for drugs. Ray sees a guy disappear into an alley and they follow. He's not a drug dealer; just a thug. Ryan snaps his neck and Ray steals his wallet. They almost don't notice the lad unconscious on the ground.

Then they meet Gavin.

'He's cute,' Ray says. Ryan frowns. 'Come on, he's hurt.' They drag him into the back of their SUV and Ray patches him up as best he can. They grab some weed from an actual dealer. She talks them into some uppers, too. It's not their money they're spending.

They leave Los Santos with an extra body. Gavin is out cold for a day and a half. Ray sleeps in the back with him; it worries Ryan. He doesn't say anything. They reach Colorado without running into Michael or Jack again. 'We gotta keep our heads down for a while,' Ray insists. Ryan nods.

Gavin wakes up while they're eating burritos in the front seat. He's confused, disoriented, lackadaisical. 'Where am I?' he asks.

'Colorado Springs, Colorado,' Ray replies. 'Want a burrito?'

'Colorado‽' Gavin yelps. 'How did I get to Colorado?'

'Drove,' Ray says. 'Not you, you were unconscious.'

'You brought me to Colorado! Why‽' he demands. Awfully whiny considering they saved his life.

'Didn't think you wanted to die in an alley in California,' Ray says. Gavin looks at his stab wound quietly and touches it faintly, wincing.

'I- oh,' is all he says. 'I'll take that burrito.' They eat in silence for a while, they usually do, and enjoy the view. It's cool here, cooler than Los Santos. Maybe it'll snow. 'Who are you?' Gavin finally asks.

'I'm Ray,' Ray says. 'This is Ryan.' Ryan lifts a hand.

'I'm Gavin,' Gavin introduces. They know. They found his ID. 'Uh, you didn't happen to see my ring did you?'

'Nope,' Ray says as it sits in his pocket. Gold, platinum, diamonds, emeralds, rubies; someone loves him, maybe it's himself.

'Or my wallet?' Gavin asks.

'Nope,' Ray says as it sits in Ryan's pocket. Cash, lots of it, green card from the UK, credit cards all with different names; con artist or sugar baby.

'Not even my mobile?' Gavin urges.

'Nah,' Ray says as they left it in a garbage can in Los Santos. Never the phone. Gavin sighs. 'Alright, get out.'

'Out?' Gavin yips. 'You're leaving me here‽'

'Yep,' Ray says and he bundles up the wrapper of his meal. 'Me and Ry got places to be.' Ryan nods.

'How am I supposed to get home‽' Gavin cries.

'Dunno,' Ray shrugs. 'We're not going that way.'

'I don't have any money or a phone or- or- I don't even know where I am!' Gavin insists.

'That sucks,' Ray agrees. 'Ryan says suck a dick for bus fare.' Ryan nods.

'Can I come with you?' Gavin begs. 'I- I got in an argument anyways. I- they don't want me back.' Sugar baby it is.

'Sad story, nope,' Ray replies. 'Sides, we ain't got room.'

'Please,' Gavin urges. 'I know people. I can get you stuff.' Ray pauses.

'What kind of stuff?'

They travel with Gavin. He's harmless; mostly. He swears he has a license, he can drive for a while if Ryan wants to sleep. He immediately takes out a stop sign. Only Ryan gets to drive the SUV anymore. Gavin and Ray take turns sitting in the back, they only have two seats. He asks a lot of questions, too.

'Where are we going?' he asks.

'Dunno,' Ray answers. 'Ryan won't say.'

'Are you two together?' Gavin asks.

'Usually,' Ray assures.

'I mean like dating,' Gavin corrects.

'I guess,' Ray says. 'Ryan won't say.'

'Are you on the run?' he asks.

'Yeah,' he says.

'From who?' Gavin asks.

'Almost everyone we've ever met,' Ray laughs. Ryan laughs. Gavin doesn't laugh.

'Have you killed people?' he asks.

'Yep,' Ray says.

'Are you going to kill me?' he asks.

'Ryan says if you don't stop asking questions he's going to,' Ray assures. Ryan looks at Gavin in the rear view mirror and he jumps.

'Ryan scares me,' Gavin murmurs. 'And that's not a question.'

'Good,' Ray says. 'He's supposed to.' They get along well.

They take turns sleeping in the back for a while. Gavin sleeps in it during the day while Ryan and Ray sleep in it at night. 'If you rob us, we'll find you and send you back to Los Santos in pieces,' Ray warns. Gavin won't do that. He likes Ray, likes being with Ray, but he has sticky fingers, too.

'Did Ryan say that?' Gavin asks.

'Nah,' Ray assures. 'Ryan says he'll burn you alive. That seems a little excessive, though.' Ryan shrugs. Gavin doesn't rob them. He keeps himself entertained most of the time, playing Ray's games or reading Ryan's books. Ryan catches him crying in the middle of the night once. He doesn't say anything.

He lets Gavin sleep with them from then on. 'Ryan says keep your hands to yourself and he'll keep his to himself,' Ray assures.

'Is that a proposition?' Gavin asks. Ray looks at Ryan curiously.

'Depends on the kind of sex you like, I guess,' he says. Ryan sleeps to his right just like always and Gavin to his left. There's room to spare but somehow Gavin always ends up snug against Ray's back. Ray doesn't mind that much, Ryan doesn't say anything.

Gavin pretends not to watch them have sex.

They pick pockets together and shoplift together and Gavin proves he can pull his weight. They turn it into a game; whoever has the most at the end of the day wins. There aren't really any prizes, but it's fun anyways. Ryan's good, Gavin better, but Ray has that extra oomph.

A man catches Gavin red handed once. He's big and angry and Gavin has no idea what to do. Ryan steps in before he gets hurt but Gavin is shaken. He locks himself in a nearby bathroom while he tries to stop crying. Ray and Ryan wash up while they wait. When he finally comes out, he apologises.

Then cries again.

'Dude, he just grabbed your arm, chill,' Ray insists. Ryan picks blood from under his nails. 'It's not the end of the world.' Gavin shakes his head.

'My boyfriend was right, I am hopeless,' he chokes out.

'We all get caught,' Ray promises with a shrug. 'A couple Los Santos assholes caught us twice.' Ryan nods.

'You didn't need help,' Gavin sobs. Ray looks at Ryan questioningly and Ryan shrugs. Gavin's smart, sure, but he's also hella dumb.

'I can teach you some stuff if you'll stop crying,' Ray says. 'Seriously, stop crying.' Gavin stops with a bit more persuasion and Ray shows him some escape techniques. They practice on Ryan.

They reach Rhode Island eventually. It's fun. They pick pocket people on the boardwalk and turn around to use that money for junk food and cheap tourist crap. They have to make a quick exit when someone calls the police on them. Not for the pick pocketing because apparently photo booths have screens on the outside and anyone walking by could obviously see Ryan and Ray giving each other hand jobs. Gavin pretended not to notice.

A state away they stop for breakfast.

'I've never been to this side of the states before,' Gavin admits. 'Actually, I think I've been in more states over the last two weeks than I ever have.'

'Cool, isn't it?' Ray agrees as he scarfs down steak and eggs. Gavin nods. 'Ryan knows some neat places.' Gavin looks at him curiously.

'How come Ryan doesn't talk?' he finally asks.

'Ryan says mind your own business,' Ray replies. Ryan nods.

'But-' Gavin insists. 'He didn't say anything.' Ray stabs his knife into the table hard enough to shake it and Gavin jerks back, spilling coffee all over his lap in the process.

'I also say mind your own business,' Ray says. Gavin doesn't ask again.

They stop at a gym to shower and then they're off again. This time to Chicago, 'there's this place that makes the best hot dogs'. At a pit stop, Gavin uses a payphone. Ryan pretends not to listen while Ray grabs some goodies.

'Uh, hey, it's me. I know you're probably busy and don't want to hear from me but, I don't know, this is so bloody stupid. I'm at a gas station who knows where with some guys I barely know and- God, I've had some of the best days of my life, it's weird. I just wanted to say, I still love you and I'm sorry.' He hangs up the phone the same time Ryan hangs up the pump and he sighs. He's a nice kid and that guy definitely doesn't deserve him. The payphone rings and Gavin jumps.

'Geoff!'

'Go! Go go go!' Ray shouts as he comes bolting out the building. Ryan yanks Gavin away from the phone and throws him in the SUV.

'Wait!' he squawks.

'Then you go to jail, I don't care!' Ray shouts. Gavin is easily convinced. They hightail it out of there. Ryan thinks it's better this way.

When they reach Chicago, they discover the place closed. Ray pouts. 'I saw a sign for a water park,' Gavin mentions. 'That could be fun.'

'I can't swim,' Ray replies shortly.

'Really?' Gavin asks.

'No one ever taught me, of course I can't fucking swim,' Ray assures.

'I'll teach you,' Gavin offers. Ray looks at Ryan for confirmation but Ryan just shrugs. They go, begrudgingly, and buy swimsuits in the gift shop, begrudgingly, and swim, begrudgingly. Ray clings to Ryan's back most of the time. They check out the slides, relax in the jacuzzi, and float the lazy river. Ray doesn't learn to swim.

Afterwards they have dinner at the park's only restaurant. It's expensive but it's not their money. Gavin has a beer. 'Neither of you drink?' he asks. They shake their heads. 'You guys are so weird.' He has another and a third and a fourth. Ryan has to drag Gavin back to the SUV.

'Yer so pretty Ray,' he slurs. Ray doesn't say anything. 'It's not fair. You- you live in a car and- and commit second class citizen crimes. How're you so pretty?' Ryan makes him drink a bottle of water then takes him to pee behind a building before they retire for the night. Ryan to his right, like always, and Gavin to his left. Gavin cuddles against Ray's back. Ray minds.

'Get off me, man,' Ray scoffs and he shoves Gavin away hard. 'You smell like booze.'

'Sorry,' Gavin slurs. 'Sorry.' He keeps to himself in the night. The morning after, Gavin's hungover hard. They throw breakfast at him then some more water and he throws it back on the floor. They pull over twice so he won't throw up in the car. He's more embarrassed, though, if the way he won't look them in the eye is any indicator.

'My boyfriend liked to drink,' Gavin murmurs. 'You must be getting tired of putting up with me.' He laughs. Ryan doesn't say anything. Ray doesn't say anything.

Because it's always just been the two of them, at least for as long as Ryan remembers meeting Ray. Having Gavin around is interesting, fun, but it's not in their nature. There's a reason they run from everything, the good and the bad alike. There's a reason it's just the two of them.

They head south. 'I want to see the beach now,' Ray says. 'A beach is better than a pool, anyways.' So that's where Ryan drives. They stop on the way at a little bed and breakfast. They don't get breakfast.

'Room for three,' Ray says and he gestures to Ryan and Gavin.

'We only have rooms with two beds,' she says. Her husband looks disgusted, uncomfortable.

'That's fine,' Ray replies. 'Ryan and I can squeeze.'

'We have a pair of rooms side by side,' she insists. 'I'll give you a discount. A couple of boys like yourselves don't need to be sharin' a bed now.' Gavin is uncomfortable.

'If Ryan can put my dick in his mouth, I think we can share a bed,' Ray assures. The woman looks taken aback. She knew, her husband knew, perhaps they just didn't think Ray would be so explicit about; so proud.

'We don't serve your kind here,' the husband says. Ray looks confused.

'Hispanics?' he asks.

'Gays,' he snaps back. Ray doesn't have a thick enough accent for race to be a problem.

'I'm not gay?' Ray says curiously. 'Ryan isn't gay? I mean, we're hella gay for each other, sure, and Gavin, idk, but he's sure hella gay for me.' Gavin blushes and fumbles out a series of noises no one bothers to translate.

'I think it's about time you leave,' the man says. They don't argue.

'I didn't think there were still people like that,' Gavin murmurs as Ray siphons gas from a car in the parking lot.

'You've spent a lot of time in California, huh?' Ray says. 'Yeah, sometimes you drive through cities that'll lynch you for basically anything.' He takes up the canister and joins Ryan behind the building to splash gas on some important looking wires.

'I'm not even gay,' Ray repeats. 'I mean, I like a thick dick in my ass as much as the next person. I don't care if it's attached to a dude or a lady.'

'I guess?' Gavin agrees.

'I'm mostly just gay for Ryan right now, though,' Ray says. Ryan grins at him. Gavin looks away. Ray finds a box in matches in their glove box and counts how many are there before holding it out for Ryan. 'Wanna do the honors?'

Ryan smiles and it makes Gavin uneasy. They grab McDonald's and stop to watch a little bed and breakfast burn to the ground from a ways away. Fires burn so much nicer when they belong to the people that hate you.

They continue south ways, stopping yet again down the road. This time it's for a giant version of something small that no one ever asked to be big. Ray lifts a disposable camera from a gift shop and the three of them spend all day taking pictures mocking tourist. Ray tosses it in the trash as they're on their way out.

'You're not keeping them?' Gavin asks.

'Nah. You start keeping little stuff then the SUV is full of crap. Not like I'm ever gonna look at 'em,' he shrugs. When Ray isn't looking, Gavin swipes it out the trash. He sees Ryan see him and flushes nervously. Ryan doesn't say anything.

They stop for the night in among some trees, the bright moon and stars hang ahead in a sky clear of city lights. Ray pulls out their stash and ruffles around for their pipe.

'You blaze?' he asks.

'Not- not really,' Gavin admits. Ray stops.

'Oh. Uh, we have some molly?' he offers.

'Molly?' Gavin repeats.

'Ecstasy?' Ray says.

'No- I know, I just- never had it,' he replies. Ray pulls out the little bag and shakes it before dropping a pill into Gavin's open palm.

'Don't sweat it if you don't want it,' he says. Ryan opens his mouth and Ray pops one in then pops the second into his own. 'More for us.' Gavin hesitates a moment then joins in. They take turns playing winner one-on-one in Halo, or rather, playing Ray in Halo, for a while. Ryan and Ray soon become more interested in touching each other. Gavin doesn't pretend to watch.

'Do you love me?' Ray asks and Ryan bites his collar. 'Do you love me?' Ray asks and Ryan kisses the cigarette burns on his ribs. 'Do you love me?' Ray asks and Ryan holds him so tight he bruises.

Yes, Gavin thinks, I do.

In the morning they rinse off in a cold stream and continue their trip. They follow the first beach sign they see. It's cold and people are few. Ray sleeps in the back while Gavin fiddles with a handheld. It's quiet. It usually is with Ryan.

'I wish I had what you two have,' he murmurs. 'Geoff was sort of- I don't know. Busy, I guess. Whatever, sorry.' Ryan doesn't say anything.

They pay the five dollars to park on the beach and Ryan sets them up under the shade of a scraggly tree. He stands outside to smoke but the smell wakes Ray up anyways. Gavin just watches as Ray slowly rises and is immediately greeted with the sight of the stretched out ocean. He looks around, first spotting Gavin then searching further to find Ryan. He smiles at him and Ryan smiles back.

They spend all day on the sand, picking up things people have left behind and picking up seashells that look pretty. Ray draws a dick in the sand and Ryan pushes him away to draw a better dick. Gavin sculpts a two foot long cock and balls out of sand. They all laugh. When the sun sets, Ryan throws together a little fire for them to warm with and they relax a bit in the cool night air.

'Ah, cool, thanks Ry,' Ray says as Ryan gets up and wanders off. Gavin watches him go curiously.

'Where's he going?' he asks. It always feels weird to have to ask, like Ryan is an imaginary friend only Ray can hear.

'He said he saw a food shack on our way in. He's going to grab us something to eat,' Ray explains. Scary. Gavin hasn't heard Ryan speak a word and Ray had been fast asleep when they drove in. There's a reasonable explanation he knows but maybe it's better to pretend what they have is otherworldly and frightening.

Ray sits back in the sand to play his game and Gavin picks apart a bit of seaweed. It seems like he's been away from home so long. Maybe he has. To Ryan and Ray, time has no meaning. They do whatever they want, whenever they want. Dates are never important.

'Ray,' Gavin says.

'Yeah man,' Ray replies.

'I think I love you.'

'No shit, dude, I sort of picked up on that.'

They kiss and Gavin loves it. Gavin loves kissing the boy he just met on a beach he's never been to in a state he doesn't know the name of under the stars almost as bright as the fire. He loves when Ray gasps for breath, he loves the fingers curled in his shirt, he loves the coolness of Ray's glasses on his face.

Ryan stares at them. Gavin's so startled he didn't hear him come back that he almost headbutts Ray. He should be angry, infuriated; he should burn Gavin alive. He doesn't; he isn't. Ryan just sits, to Ray's right, and hands them a bit of food.

'Oh gross, who puts pineapple on a burger?' Ray scoffs. 'Okay, I'm pretty sure that's totally not true.' Ryan laughs. Gavin stares at his burger. 'Is it? Fuck man, how do pineapples grow?'

'On trees, right?' Gavin murmurs. 'Or, uh, like on vines?'

'Ryan says they grow on stalks like fucking corn or something,' Ray says. 'Pineapples are huge!'

'No way!' Gavin agrees. 'They have to grow on vines, right? Like melons or something?' Ryan shakes his head and just laughs.

'Now we gotta go find some pineapples,' Ray says firmly.

Ryan doesn't pretend to watch them have sex. Ray doesn't ask if Gavin loves him. Gavin doesn't say anything.

They start west to look for pineapples. Ray insists he's never seen a pineapple farm. Gavin isn't sure pineapples are real anymore. Ryan just drives. They ask around here and there but no one seems to know. Pineapples, definitely not real. In a field in Texas, they stop for a night.

Some of the places Ryan stops, Gavin's sure are just to scare him. He supposes, though, a dark cornfield is very private. He stops thinking that when he hears a knock on the window in the middle of the pitch black night.

'Aw fuck,' Ray yawns. 'Did someone really call the police?' The man shines a light inside and all three of them flinch away.

'I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car,' he says. Ryan moves to get in the driver's seat. 'Sir! Get out of the car!'

'Whoa, chill,' Ray says quickly. 'The back doesn't open. We have to climb out the front.' The back works fine.

'Get out of the driver's seat, sir!' the man yells. Ryan takes off. Soon after, they're followed. There's no lights, though, no sirens.

'That's not a fucking cop,' Ray says groggily. 'Seriously, how come people always impersonate cops? I've never trusted a cop in my life.' Gavin holds on for dear life. He wishes the bed had seatbelts. Their pursuers are faster and they catch up quickly. As they pull up alongside, one of them pulls a gun. Ryan swerves into them and Gavin struggles to steady himself. Ray uncovers the fake floorboards.

They take aim again but this time, the driver shoves the gun away when he sees Gavin.

'They want Gavin,' Ray alerts.

'Me?' Gavin squawks. 'Why me?'

'You know these guys?' Ray asks. Gavin tries to get a good look into the other car but it's difficult. He's certain he's never seen these guys. He shakes his head. 'Good.'

Ray climbs into Ryan's lap with his sniper rifle and Ryan rolls down the window. A single shot stops their pursuers dead. A second cleans up the witness. Ryan doesn't stop driving until they're far, far away. Gavin's ears ring.

'You know what that was about?' Ray asks.

'No,' Gavin admits. 'I haven't done anything! What if they come back?'

'Well, they're dead so,' Ray trails off.

'You think someone sent them?' Gavin asks. Ray and Ryan look at each other.

'Nah,' Ray says. 'Don't worry about it. Shit happens.' Gavin worries about it anyways. Ray gives him a little kiss and maybe it makes things a little easier not to worry about.

They search for pineapples in Oklahoma. 'It's like Hawaii, right?' Ray insists. Ryan shakes his head. They get distracted by a fair instead.

The first day, Ray shows Gavin how to remove the paper wristbands in one piece when no one's looking. They ride every ride twice. Gavin throws up. Twice. That night they watch the shiny fair lights from the bed of their van. Ray touches Gavin and he touches Ryan. Ryan and Gavin don't touch each other.

The second day, Ryan shows Gavin how to cheat at every game. 'They cheat first,' Ray assures, holding two giant stuffed dogs. Ryan nods. Once they're banned from that, they watch the horse show. 'Ryan fucked a horse once,' Ray says a little too loud. Several people react in disgust. Ryan swats Ray on the back of the head. 'I was joking! Relax!' That night they line the bed with cheaply made stuffed toys. Ray touches Ryan. Gavin just watches.

The third day, they look at all the show animals. Gavin sells several of their prizes to a bunch of kids then turns around and bets it all on a giant turtle race. He wins a smaller turtle. It's name is Egg. Ray eats more fair food than a single person should be capable of and Ryan rides a cow. 'He does this every chance he gets,' Ray says but Ryan looks happy. That night, they release Egg in a nearby stream. A hawk flies off with it immediately. 'Well, that was fucked up,' Ray says. Ryan nods. Gavin frowns. Ray touches Gavin. Ryan doesn't watch.

The fourth day, they lose Ray. Somewhere between looking at fluffy chickens and getting their fortune told, he disappears. Ryan frets nervously as they look for him. Gavin's never seen him nervous. 'He probably went back to the car for a nap or something?' Gavin suggests. Ryan doesn't say anything.

There's a note taped to the SUV. A plane flies overhead.

Los Santos. Gavin. Now.

Ryan glares at Gavin. Gavin flinches.

That night they leave. Ray doesn't touch Ryan and he doesn't touch Gavin. Gavin and Ryan don't touch each other.

The drive is silent, it usually is with Ryan, and Gavin is sick to his stomach the entire time. He's nervous; more of Ryan than anything else. He grips the steering wheel so hard and for so long, his fingers turn white. He never takes his eyes off the road, never looks at Gavin, never speaks a word. Gavin thinks it's his own fault. Ryan just thinks he won't know what to do with himself without Ray.

They stop once, at a gas station. Ryan fills the tank and Gavin heads inside. He doesn't speak to Ryan, he can't, he just sets a diet coke near by. He doesn't know what else to do. Ryan kisses him; softly, barely. He doesn't say anything but he says everything.

Gavin is home again. Los Santos isn't any different. Nothing changed with him gone, nothing changes with him here. No one will talk to Ryan and no one will talk to Gavin. The drug dealers just point. Ryan follows the living signs to a warehouse, one Gavin is familiar with.

Then they meet Geoff.

'Gavin,' he says in relief as Gavin gets out of the SUV. Ryan grabs him; hard. He holds his knife, heavy and intimidating, against Gavin's throat and wisely, Gavin freezes. Geoff snarls. He opens the back of his van and returns with two things; Ray and a gun.

'Fuck dude,' Ray groans loudly. 'Would you take this fucking bag off my head? I said I wasn't gonna spit anymore and look, I didn't even bite you that hard.'

'Ray,' Gavin says in relief.

'Gavin,' Geoff says shortly. 'Give him to me.' He pushes the barrel of his gun to Ray's head and Ryan digs the blade of his knife into Gavin's throat.

'H-hey,' Gavin rasps. 'This is- this is just a misunderstanding, fellas. Just let Ray go, Geoff. I wasn't _kidnapped_.'

'Shut up, Gavin,' Geoff bites. 'You don't know who these guys are. Let him go or I'll blow your buddy's brains out right now.'

'Ryan says you gotta let me go first,' Ray says.

'You're not the one calling the shots here,' Geoff growls.

'I'd listen to Ryan,' Ray insists. 'He'll slit Gavin's throat before you could get a shot off.' Geoff hesitates. Gavin swallows nervously.

'Geoff, you're making a big deal out of nothin',' Gavin urges. Geoff yanks the bag off of Ray's head. Ray grins.

'Hey buddy,' he says. Ryan draws blood. 'I thought you'd leave me here.'

'Let him go!' Geoff roars.

'Dude, we've been over this,' Ray says. 'Let me go first. I'd hurry, too. Ryan gets impatient real fast.' Gavin makes a small squeak as the blade digs deeper. Desperate, Geoff lets go of Ray and aims at Ryan instead.

'Fine,' he says. 'Go.' So Ray goes. He grabs Geoff's wrist hard and yanks the gun out of his hand, turning it on him immediately. Geoff jerks back.

'Sike!' Ray hollers. 'Ryan would have done literally anything to make sure I was safe. He, like, fucking loves me, duh?' He keeps the gun trained on Geoff and Ryan keeps his hold on Gavin.

'Ray,' Gavin murmurs urgently. 'Just let me go, boi. Geoff was just worried about me. He's not a bad guy, really.'

'Shut the fuck up, dude,' Ray replies and he points the gun at Gavin instead. Geoff jerks forward. 'Get in the SUV.'

'Don't do it, Gavin,' Geoff commands.

'Gun,' Ray reminds and he shakes it. 'You; no gun. Get in.' Gavin gets in, Ryan gets in, Ray gets in. Ray shoots the tires of Geoff's van and then they speed away.

'Ray,' Gavin says. He touches his throat, the dripping red cut, and swallows unsurely. Ray doesn't say anything. Ryan doesn't say anything. They drive a block and a half away.

'Get out,' Ray says.

'Huh?' Gavin replies.

'Out? Get?' Ray repeats as he pushes the back open.

'What? But I- you're leaving me here?' Gavin asks. 'No, I don't- you can't- what did I do?'

'Get the fuck out, Gavin,' Ray demands and he gestures the gun at him coldly. Gavin hurriedly gets out. Ray throws his things out after him and Gavin can only watch. When he's done, Gavin stood in a pile of his things, Ray closes the door and sticks his head out the window.

'Listen, Vav,' he says. 'Okay, first of all, stop crying. Me 'n Ryan aren't about to stick our necks out for you, alright? You're ex's fucking manic, dude. We ain't fuckin' with that.'

'Geoff's just-' Gavin tries. Ray waves a hand.

'No man, listen. You still love him, that's cool. I love you but not as much as I love Ryan, okay?' Ray says. Gavin looks at Ryan sadly and he nods; he knows. 'And not as much as drunkie back there loves you. Seriously, he would not shut up. Holy shit.' Gavin just frowns.

'Ryan and I got a thing,' Ray murmurs. 'It was fun but- it's better for you here, Vav. Geoff'll take care of you real good. Me 'n Ryan are cutting you off like a diseased limb right now. And not like a serious disease, either. Like, poison ivy rash or something. So really, you don't want to be with people like us anyways.'

In the distance, Geoff pursues fast. Gavin looks over his shoulder mutely.

'Ryan says he loves you,' Ray says. 'And he's sorry if he still scares you. Have a nice life, okay Vav?'

Gavin doesn't reply, doesn't get to, before Ryan is speeding off leaving Gavin and his ex long behind. Geoff doesn't follow them, he has no reason to, and neither does Gavin. Ray climbs back in the front seat with Ryan. He sighs.

'He'll be fine, yeah?' he asks. 'Just us again,' he says. 'I have you.' Ryan doesn't say anything. 'And you have me, too.'

Ryan's happy.

They give up their search for pineapples, it's really not worth it they decide, and make their way north. Ray says he's never seen a moose before so Ryan takes him to Canada. It's quieter without Gavin. For a few days, Ray just plays his games. He doesn't say much but neither does Ryan. They know something like that would never work, that people never love them for very long, but that's okay. They'll be sad for a while and then they'll find something else to do.

Ray is a little afraid of moose. 'You didn't say they were huge!' Almost like Ray is a little afraid of being loved too much. Ray wants to feed it. Ryan agrees. There are about half a dozen signs warning them not to. They run to the store and buy eight cabbages. Ray asks the cashier why they shouldn't feed the moose. She tells them it's because the moose will attack people if they're not fed as expected. Ray buys twelve more cabbages.

They drive around for a while feeding as many moose as they can find. 'Dude, I want to see a moose attack someone,' Ray insists. 'That'd be fucking sweet.' Unfortunately, they don't. They do see a man getting chased by three deer, though. Ray thinks that's close enough.

Ryan takes them back to the states to warm up. They stop at the Grand Canyon where maybe it's a bit too warm. They steal some people's valuables and throw them in the Canyon when no one's looking. Ray likes the way they shine going down. So does Ryan.

Afterwords, they paint their van again and change the license plate. Nebraska; sc0tt1sh. Ryan is certain Gavin was British actually. Ray disagrees. They take to Mississippi to gorge themselves on good food, then to Kentucky to steal corn and Ohio to sell it. They watch fireworks on Lake Michigan and sabotage fireworks on Lake Superior. Later they con hundreds of dollars off the Las Vegas strip and gamble it all away just for laughs.

They get married for the fourth time while they're there. 'It's funny because it doesn't mean anything,' Ray laughs. Ryan grins. 'I want a pearl ring this time. It needs to be presented to me in a real clam and if you're not at least completely soaking we're getting two divorces.' He later regrets this statement when they're on a Texas beach and Ryan comes out of the water with a real, slimy, only partially dead calm and kneels. Ray chucks it so fast he breaks the window of another car in the parking lot. They only get one divorce.

As always, though, people have a way of interrupting their good time. Not 'people' really, just Jack and Michael. While Ray is running into a little gas station for cigarettes and red bull, a cell phone goes off. They don't own a cell phone. Ryan spends several moments searching for the source of the sound before discovering it sewed into their mattress.

He's annoyed. How long has it been there? Too long. Too trackable. They're going to have to check the entire SUV now. Ryan answers it.

'Oh, you found it,' Jack says. Ryan doesn't say anything. 'Uh, Ryan? Can you, I dunno, grunt or something so I know you're there?' Ryan doesn't say anything. 'Right. Of course you answered the phone. We have a proposition for you.'

'Are you on the phone?' Ray asks and he climbs back in with an armful of stuff that he hadn't initially gone in for. 'What'd you do to our bed?'

'Oh, Ray, great. Give him the phone,' Jack says. Ryan doesn't say anything. 'You're being difficult.'

'Give me that,' Michael snaps. 'Listen assholes, you like money. We got a job for you that'll get you lots of it. It's easy, shoot some people then go home. Or whatever the hell you do. If you're interested, meet us in LS in a week.'

Ryan hangs up the phone. He rolls down the window and chucks it out. Ray looks at him curiously, mouth full of jerky. 'Who was that?' he asks. Ryan shakes his head. Ray shrugs noncommittally. Back to Los Santos it is.

The truth is, Los Santos just calls to them.

Ray seems to realise where they're going once they get close. He looks at Ryan curiously. Ryan shrugs. They don't talk about it. Maybe they've been avoiding California for this very reason but when it beckons to them to bluntly, why not reply?

Los Santos never really changes. Again, someone tries to mug Ray. They skip the drugs this time, neither of them feeling safe enough in this city. It's been months; more, less, they can't tell. People hold grudges for longer. It could be a trap, that's an honest concern, but it's probably not. Jack and Michael know what they can do.

They meet at the same place they met last time, on time this time. Michael looks different but Jack is different.

'You're a woman?' Ray asks bluntly. Jack looks away.

'Yeah,' she replies unsurely. Michael looks ready to fight.

'Dude,' Ray groans. 'I've been calling you a dude, like, for forever. My bad.' Michael relaxes and Jack, she just laughs. 'What do you two want, anyways? Ryan wouldn't say.'

'There's a new guy running LS,' Michael says. Ryan hopes this one isn't after them. 'He's good. Got money and everything and since me and Jack here did the clean up work after you two bounced-'

'Thanks for that by the way,' Jack says sarcastically.

'No problem,' Ray replies sincerely.

'We got in good with him,' Michael explains.

'Kay,' Ray says. 'So?'

'He's looking for a sniper,' Jack says. 'You're one of those. We know you're good and we know we can trust you.'

'Do you?' Ray asks. He looks at Ryan oddly. 'Cause I don't know what made you think either of those things.'

'You made a shot I couldn't make in a thousand years,' Michael points out.

'Yeah, totally on purpose,' Ray agrees.

'You came, didn't you?' Jack says.

'I thought there was going to be money,' Ray says. Ryan nods.

'You do the job first, asshole,' Michael scoffs.

'What?' Ray answers. 'There's requirements now?'

'Shut up,' Michael snaps. 'Look, the boss is going to be here in twenty minutes. If you don't want in, then leave. If you want money, you'll stay.' Ray looks at Ryan again and they nod at each other. They do like money. They're starting to run low and this could be a good way to replenish.

'Cool,' Ray agrees. 'We're in.' Maybe they’re too reckless or maybe they trust too easy. Ryan isn’t sure there’s a difference. ‘Btw, what happened with your gf?’ In response, Michael nods his head to an overlooking perch. Ray and Ryan peer up to it and the small glint of the gun trained on them. Better safe than sorry.

‘You were lying to her and she was lying to you?’ Ray asks. Michael nods.

‘God I love that woman,’ he sighs.

‘Yeah,’ Jack agrees.

‘We’re not like that, right?’ Ray asks Ryan. Ryan shakes his head. ‘Good, otherwise I’d have to call your face dumb or something.’ Jack gestures her down from her roost and Ryan nods at Michael's leg. 'Your leg looks better,' Ray mentions.

'Yours doesn't,' Michael scoffs back. The permanent curve to Ryan's leg isn't that noticeable. Unless, of course, you knew it was broken in the first place.

'He's had worse,' Ray says. He makes a gesture with his finger, a gun, and dramatically mimics a shot to the head. Michael doesn't say anything.

Then they meet Lindsay.

'So you're the two that saved my dates' butts,' she grins. She looks familiar, Ryan doesn’t know why. They talk for a bit. After five minutes, Michael looks like he’s about ready to shove a grenade in his mouth. Fortunately, after seven minutes they stop talking about nail polish and start talking about bras. Ray doesn’t care for the ones with wire, they always shank him in the titty. Jack agrees but she argues they have better support. Lindsay only wears bras so her holster doesn’t chaff. Free the titty, she says. Free it.

The message arrives and Michael is more than happy to get out of any more ‘girly’ conversation. Honestly, Ryan isn’t that interested in different long range ammo, either. Ray starts unpacking his sniper rifle from under their bed.

‘You painted it pink?’ Michael asks.

‘Yeah,’ Ray agrees. ‘It took so much nail polish.’ The very mention causes Michael to drop the subject. Ray peers into the barrel and Ryan pulls it away from his face pointedly. Ryan shakes his head. A second car pulls up and from out of it, a familiar face.

‘ _You_ ,’ Geoff says harshly. He walks towards Ray aggressively and Ryan steps between them. Geoff stops.

‘Oh. Hey,’ Ray greets. ‘I’d say it’s nice to see you again but it’s not.’

‘You- know each other?’ Jack asks unsurely.

‘You slept with my boyfriend!’ Geoff reminds him pointedly. Ray shrugs, he doesn't disagree. Behind him, Gavin struggles to get out of the car without tripping himself.

‘Vav’s an adult,’ Ray assures.

‘Ray!’ Gavin yelps; startled but not surprised. Perhaps not happy, either. Just confused. He hasn't changed either.

‘He’s ace!’ Geoff shouts. Ray looks at Gavin flatly and Gavin flusters.

‘Dude,’ Ray says. ‘You didn’t tell us that.’

‘Kill me,’ Michael says. ‘Just kill me.’

‘I-’ Gavin squawks. ‘I didn’t know how else to show you I loved you,’ he admits.

‘Dude,’ Ray repeats. Gavin blushes nervously. ‘Me apparently being a sex crazed animal aside, heard you got money and I got this sweet gun.’ What can they do? It’s in the past where most things belong. Gavin still has a scar.

‘You?’ Geoff says again. ‘No. I’m not hiring you or your freak mute.’

‘Geoff,’ Gavin tries to subdue him. ‘Come on. We talked about this.’

‘We didn’t talk about hiring them!’ Geoff snaps. ‘If you knew what was good for you, you’d get out of town.’ Ryan and Ray have a habit of not knowing what’s good for them.

‘Look man, I wasn’t the one that chased your boyfriend into my arms okay,’ Ray assures. Geoff moves towards him again and Ryan makes a throaty exhale. Again, Geoff stops. Ryan’s too big. ‘We just want the cash, okay? Not your boyfriend.’

‘Ray’s really good,’ Gavin agrees. ‘Don’t be such a dickhead about this.’ Geoff grabs him by the arm to usher him into a quiet conversation. They can wait. After a few minutes, begrudgingly, Geoff gives.

‘Fine,’ he states. ‘Show me you’re good with that thing and we’ll pretend you didn’t fuck my boyfriend- _I guess_.’ Ray fires his rifle by mistake. A bird drops out of the sky. Everyone stares at it a moment.

‘I’m the best,” Ray announces. ‘What? Of course I unloaded it. I just forgot the one in the chamber. God, what are you, my mother?’ Another shot fires. Another bird falls. ‘Okay, I didn’t unload it. It’s a sniper rifle, how dangerous could it be?’

‘Who the hell is he talking to?’ Geoff asks, exhausted.

‘He’s talking to Ryan,’ Gavin explains.

‘You were serious about that? These are the idiots you ran away with?’ Geoff sighs. Gavin doesn’t say anything. ‘Have you ever shot something you meant to?’

‘With this?' Ray asks. ‘Uhh, hold on. I'm thinking ’

‘Gavin, remember when I said I’d give you the benefit of a doubt more often?’ Geoff asks. ‘I regret that.’

They agree to a test run first. Geoff gives them a store to rob. 'Question,' Ray says.

'I haven't even explained the heist yet,' Geoff replies. 'Wait.' Ray waits. Geoff spends twenty minutes explaining the plan for Ray and Ryan to follow; difficult but not deadly. When he's done, Ray raises his hand. 'Yes, Ray, what is your question.'

'What if me and Ryan already robbed that place?' Ray asks. Geoff glares at him.

'You what?' he answers.

'I was hungry,' Ray says. 'Place is clean.' Geoff balls up the building plans. Angrily.

'Don't rob any more stores in my city unless I fucking tell you to, got it?' Geoff snaps. Ray shrugs, a half agreement. 'How much money was in there?'

'Money?' Ray repeats. 'No money.'

'Really?' Geoff says in disbelief. 'Just like you didn't steal the ring I spent months making perfect for Gavin?'

'Just like that,' Ray agrees. Geoff grinds his teeth. He gives them a different place to rob. Ryan isn't sure how this tests their ability. They do this stuff daily. Still, they follow Geoff's plan more or less, mostly less, and return with the cash and the head.

'I was being facetious!' Geoff shouts as Ryan looks at the severed head curiously. How were they supposed to know that? 'Get rid of that, you fucking freaks!' Ryan tosses it in a dumpster later.

'I thought he was being serious,' Ray mumbles. Ryan nods. He gives them the job but there was never any question that he would. Gavin likes them too much and Geoff loves Gavin too much. Geoff warns them to keep away from his boyfriend but he doesn’t warn his boyfriend to keep away from them. They don’t talk about it; anything really. Gavin shows them around, explains how things work, shows them where they can park their SUV. He touches his neck sometimes. Ryan doesn’t say anything.

Los Santos is little more than a trainwreck at any given point or time. Ray and Ryan are used to that. Geoff hasn’t told them what he’s hired them to do yet but he assures he’ll tell them when he’s ready for them. Gavin assures he’ll get over it. Eventually. Michael and Jack gear them up. They could sell all of this, Ray says, make a fortune. Ryan agrees. It’s worth waiting to see what Geoff wants. They can bail at any time.

Gavin invites them for dinner, insists Geoff is a great cook, and they accept. Perhaps a bit of it is just to annoy him but some of it is because they haven’t had a home cooked meal, well, for a very long time. Ryan doesn’t remember ever having one, honestly, but Ryan doesn’t remember a lot of things.

Gavin and Geoff’s sky rise is big and extensive and very high. A thief's dream, honestly. Ray keeps his hands to himself. For the most part. Ryan doesn’t, but he’s more obviously about. ‘Don’t touch that,’ Geoff says as Ryan touches a painting. ‘Don’t touch _that_ ,’ he says as Ryan moves a vase. ‘Keep your klepto fingers off my shit,’ he bites as Ryan touchily looks at his movie collection. Ryan doesn’t say anything. Geoff doesn’t say anything as Ray pockets one of his watches behind his back.

They drink, Gavin and Geoff, and they don’t, Ryan and Ray. Gavin’s right, though, Geoff is very good at cooking and for a while, it’s sort of nice. They play video games on an actual television and relax on a couch that’s actually comfortable. Ryan can almost see the longing on Ray’s face. Never there long. Ryan can definitely see the look on Geoff’s face.

‘Dude,’ Ray says. ‘You’ve been staring at Ryan all night. It’s weird, come on.’

‘Mm,’ Geoff replies.

‘He didn’t sleep with Gavin,’ Ray assures. The tips of Gavin’s ears go red. ‘I mean, if you’re looking to make things even, I’m cool with that. Ryan’ll suck your dick real good.’ Ryan makes an obscene gestures with his hand.

‘Gross,’ Geoff says. ‘No! No. I’m loyal to my boyfriend, thank you. Even if he-’ He trails off. Gavin fiddles with his controller sadly.

‘Awkward,’ Ray murmurs.

‘No, I didn’t mean it like that, Gavin,’ Geoff insists. ‘You know I love you, baby.’ Gavin doesn’t say anything.

‘Ooh, double awkward,’ Ray grimaces. ‘Monogamous people are weird.’ Ryan nods.

‘Shut up,’ Geoff snaps. ‘This is your fault.’ Ray raises his hands in submission.

‘Yo, you two had issues way before we came along,’ he assures. ‘You seem like sort of an asshole to me, but whatever.’ Geoff makes a disgruntled, angry noise.

‘Just drop it, Geoff,” Gavin insists. ‘We’re trying to have a good time and you’re just being a knob right now.’

‘Why am I the only one of us that remembers this asshole _kidnapped_ you then _coerced_ you into sex by _pretending_ he loved you?’ Geoff asks.

‘I told you it wasn’t like that!’ Gavin shouts back. 'Just- god, just stop.' Geoff doesn't argue.

'Jeez,' Ray says. 'Seriously, if you two need to be even or something, you can sleep with Ryan. He's cool.' Ryan makes a vague shrug of agreement.

'Shut up,' Geoff bites.

'Like, honestly, the only reason Gavin didn't come running back in the first place was because he didn't think you wanted him,' Ray says.

'Pff,' Geoff scoffs. 'You're some grade a manipulators, aren't you.'

'They didn't,' Gavin snaps. 'You never listen to me, Geoff. You're always busy and you never want me to help you and- I'm not an idiot, Geoff!'

'I never said you were!' Geoff answers. 'I mean, okay, I have but you know I'm joking, right?'

'You treat me like I'm bloody four or something! Stay in the house, Gavin. Don't go downtown, Gavin. I don't want you driving, Gavin,' Gavin mocks.

'You took out that street sign hard,' Ray murmurs.

'I don't want you getting hurt!' Geoff yells. 'The people I deal with are dangerous! Look at these two! He would have cut your throat, he doesn't care if you're 'smart'!'

'I don't need you protecting me all the time! I can stand to get hurt sometimes!' Gavin demands.

'But I can't stand to lose you!' Geoff barks. Gavin goes quiet. Geoff sighs. 'I know, I know. I- I swear I thought you were dead when they found your phone in that bloody alley. I didn't think- I didn't think it was worth it anymore after that. If you hadn't have called, I don't know. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again.' Gavin doesn't say anything.

'Gavin's smart,' Ray says. 'I mean, I showed him some stuff and he picked it up like immediately. I don't want to tell you how to do your relationship or anything but I don't think Gavin wants to be coddled, you know?'

'I can help,' Gavin murmurs. 'I swear. Just trust me sometimes, Geoff.' Geoff sighs.

'Yeah,' he says. 'Yeah, okay. I'm sorry, baby.'

'Yo, so your tub is huge. Can we use it?' Ray asks.

'No,' Geoff answers flatly. Ray frowns.

Geoff lightens up. He's not as angry at them as he was but he's still pretty annoyed about a lot of things. 'Sorries' aren't too familiar in Ray's vocabulary, though, or Ryan's for that matter. He'll get over it; they have nothing to be sorry for.

When the time comes, Geoff explains that they’re breaking someone out of prison. An old friend, he says. Michael makes an execution gesture. He needs Ray sniping from the back, Jack will keep him moving, and he doesn’t actually need Ryan at all. He’s not one to say no to good help though, and Ryan is an intimidating figure. His plan is faulty at best but the money is good and the risk low.

Maybe they just like being in Los Santos.

It’s going to take some time to work out all the behind the scenes kinks, though. Until then, they just have to hang around. Ray and Ryan aren’t used to staying in the same place for long but Geoff doesn’t make them. They earn some cash by doing some smuggling jobs for him. Sometimes to Mexico, mostly to Canada. ‘They like their drugs and guns up there in the ol’ maple leaf,’ Geoff says. ‘Weird, I know.’

Gavin tags along sometimes, Michael or Jack other times. Lindsay’s too busy.

When they’re not smuggling, they bumming around LS. People don’t bother them much anymore, a shame really. Ryan wishes he could say he’s bored but he’s not, really. He’s just comfortable; Ray’s comfortable. Ray spends more time in Geoff’s apartment than he’d like to admit, playing video games with Gavin and eating things he probably shouldn’t be. Ryan spends more time with Michael and Jack than he’d like to admit, working on projects and exchanging skills.

It’s weird when Geoff gives them a key to an apartment in his building. It’s weird having a bed that doesn’t move and a big television mounted on the wall, and a view of the city from up above. They don’t know what to do with it. They don’t use it often. It’s just second nature to them now, sleeping together in the back of their SUV on the side of the mountain or parked under a bridge in a cloud of their own smoke.

It’s weird calling a place home.

It’s less weird when Geoff comes to them wanting to have sex with Ray. ‘I want to know why Gavin was okay with this,’ he says. Maybe it’s just an excuse. ‘I want to know what you did.’

‘I didn’t do anything,’ Ray replies. ‘It was just a misunderstanding.’

‘Hundred bucks,’ Geoff offers.

‘Shit, man, why didn’t you say that to begin with?’ Ray says. Gavin wants to watch, understandably, Ryan doesn’t. Ryan spends the night with Michael and Jack and Lindsay. They smoke, it’s weird, Ryan’s weird. ‘Not bad,’ Ray says later. ‘Had worse.’ Ryan’s a little jealous.

Ryan’s a little jealous that Ray sleeps in Gavin’s bed from time to time, a little jealous he eats Geoff’s food. He’s not sure why. He’d never been jealous before. He doesn’t say anything.

‘Past all the weird shit, you two aren’t bad,’ Michael compliments once.

‘I can see why Gavin fell in love with you,’ Jack jokes another.

Ryan’s ready to leave.

They don’t. Ryan doesn’t mention it; Ray’s happy here. They go on with the job. It’s easier than Geoff made it sound or maybe it’s just easier because they’re there. Ray sets his sniper rifle up in the bed of Jack’s truck and Ryan dresses like an inmate to get Michael in. They’re in then they’re out, Ryan only with one extra bullet in him. He hopes the man they drag out is worth it.

They get separated as they flee from what is possibly every cop in Los Santos, but when the tides have passed and the bears have given up, they meet up again in Geoff’s apartment. Ray nearly tackles him when he finally comes into sight. Between the hard kisses and the breathy sounds of concern and the fingers tender on his wounds, Ryan knows Ray loves him.

Geoff offers for them to stick around, they’re welcome on many more jobs in the future, and Ray doesn’t refuse. Ryan doesn’t say anything. They can bail any time they want and they know they will eventually but beyond the weirdness, maybe it’s a nice weirdness. Maybe it’s the combination of the nice weather and the quiet calling and the sensation that just feels like home that makes them stay. Maybe it’s the love. Or maybe not.

‘Jack’s got, like, a hard on for you,’ Ray murmurs. ‘She’s cute.’ She is. ‘The money’s good.’ It is. ‘Free apartment's nice, too.’ It is. ‘We could stay a while.’ They could.

Geoff makes it too easy for them not to. He sends them out to smuggle things across the state and lures them back with the payment afterwards. Jack and Lindsay always leave stuff in their apartment while they’re out, make it feel more homely when they’re there. Michael and Gavin keep them stocked with things they’d never buy themselves, lavish things that would never fit in the van. Geoff leaves them ‘leftovers’, meals easily reheated and enjoyed on a couch far more comfortable than any part of their SUV.

It feels like home and maybe that’s the scary part. They know what happened to the last place they called home.

Ryan dates Jack once or twice and Ray laughs because ‘how did you not know that was a date?’ Then a few more times actually knowing they’re dates. Ray sleeps between Gavin and Geoff from time to time. These ‘isolated’ relationships don’t last long; they rarely do with Ray around. It’s hardly a month before Ryan is nudged into Geoff’s bed, to Ray’s right like always, with the other two to his left. A week after that Ray and Michael make out as ‘a joke’. Thirty minutes later they’re in the closet giving each other hand jobs.

‘I can explain,’ Ray assures. ‘We’re jacking eachother off.’ It only takes another few days for ‘swinging’ to occur. Jack spends the night at Geoff’s and Gavin at Michael’s. Supposedly, anyways. Ryan and Ray were too busy showing Lindsay a good time. After that, things just sort of fall together.

Later Lindsay admits that they’ve been trying to seduce Gavin for months; Geoff’s a bonus. Ray assures that he knows, they made it ridiculously obvious. Ryan thinks, for a lingering moment, that Ray has done this out of selfishness; trying to tie together as many strings as possible to make a stable web. But Ray looks at him in the middle of the night, slotted together so perfectly in their bed that doesn’t move, and he so quietly says ‘we can leave, if you want. We don’t have to stay,’ and Ryan realises no, he hasn’t.

Ray has a rhythm he keeps. He likes lounging in Geoff’s lap, likes napping curled up with Gavin, and kissing Michael in the dark. He likes soaking in the tub with Jack and holding Lindsay’s hand just because he can. Mostly, in the middle of the night, he likes whispering ‘do you love me? Do you love me?’ when only Ryan can hear.

Ray is bad at keeping rhythm.

It’s such an innocent gesture, made before if only a few times; an ‘I love you’ in the wrong mouth. There’s no way she could have known, honestly there’s no way Ray could have known. He reacts like he’s been shot.

‘I love you,’ Jack says and Ray drops his DS like it’s been set on fire. He looks at Ryan so urgently, like for once he has no idea what to do; no idea what Ryan’s said. Ryan tries to urge him calm but Ray is deaf to him. Jack, unbeknown to what she’s done, picks his game up. Ryan manages to grab Ray before he strikes her.

‘Whoa!’ Michael bites and he pulls Jack out of the way, wisely. Ray pitches an absolute fit. Ryan struggles to contain him. ‘What’s your fucking problem?’

‘Ray?’ Jack asks wearily. Ryan takes the mild injuries without complaint; Ray’s elbow wildly flinging into his face and loose hands scratching and smacking him with nothing but maliciousness. Such a reaction, even Ryan hasn’t seen him like this.

‘Whoa, X-Ray,’ Gavin tries. ‘Relax.’ Oh and Ray just yells. Not words; just anger. Rage. Things Ryan hasn’t seen on Ray in such a long time. Ryan has to physically drag him out of the room. He calms down after a while, pinched in the safety of Ryan’s arms and the soft echos of ‘you love me, right?’ Ryan doesn’t say anything. Jack doesn’t repeat her error.

Ray doesn’t apologise and no one brings it up. For a while, at least. The thing about Ryan and Ray, about the quiet other worldness that they have, is that it begs to be reached out to. They know this. When they get too close to people, people are bound to want to stick their noses where they don’t belong.

Maybe they have the right. Maybe not.

Michael’s the only one who’ll dare ask or perhaps just the only one that cares that much; too much. ‘What happened between you and Ryan?’ he asks; demands almost. Ray just looks at Ryan, bruised and scratched but alright. He already feels bad enough as it is. Ryan’s had worse.

‘You were there,’ Ray replies. ‘What do you want me to say?’

‘No,’ Michael says. ‘What happened between you and Ryan that made you fucking go berserk when your girlfriend said ‘I love you’.’

‘Weirdly specific,’ Ray murmurs. ‘Bad milk?’

‘Cute,’ Michael says and he looks at Ryan pointedly. Ryan doesn’t say anything. ‘Because you know what I think? I think Jack sounds familiar.’ Michael’s smarter than they give him credit for. ‘So _why_ did that freak you out?’

‘Does it matter?’ Ray scoffs. Ryan shifts.

‘You nearly attacked Jack,’ Michael bites. He’s not wrong.

‘Would’ve, too,’ Ray agrees. ‘Good thing Ryan was there.’ Again, Michael looks at Ryan sourly. ‘Oh, then you tell him, Ryan.’ Because Ray’s happy here, isn’t he? Ryan’s happy here. They’re happy together and with Gavin and Geoff and Michael and Jack and Lindsay. They don’t have to run. Not yet.

‘I’m getting some paper,’ Michael says.

‘Ryan can’t write,’ Ray snorts.

‘Then I’ll get a fucking typewriter and a dictionary,’ Michael snaps.

‘Fine,’ Ray says. ‘You want to know that bad, fine.’ Michael stops and he stays quiet. He wouldn’t have let it go, anyways. He only would have made it worse. It only would have gotten worse. Ray doesn’t meet his eyes, doesn’t meet Ryan’s, just continues to play his game like usual. What is he supposed to do?

‘Ryan used to yell,’ Ray assures. ‘A lot and loudly. Mostly at me.’ Michael looks at Ryan and Ryan looks back. Ray laughs. ‘Real son of a bitch. Then the hitting started.’ Ryan looks away. Michael bristles suddenly, an anger stirring under his skin that’s practically palpable. ‘Different Ryan,’ Ray promises. ‘I got tired of it.’

A gesture of the fingers, a gun to the head, and dramatically mimicked execution.

Some of Michael’s anger dissipates.

‘One for him, one for me,’ Ray says. ‘’cept the first didn’t kill him. Blah blah blah, stopped me from killing myself. He was different after that. I was angry for a while, _fucking furious_ , but he didn’t remember any of the stuff he did. Still doesn’t.’ The constant regret of things he doesn’t recall doing, that Ryan could never imagine doing, but the knowledge that he had. ‘Hasn’t spoken since.’

Michael’s expression becomes mixed, mostly pity perhaps or mostly regret for delving into something he had no business knowing. He looks at Ryan and Ryan at Ray.

‘So yeah, believe it or not, hearing that again freaked me out.’

Michael doesn’t say anything.

‘Any other personal questions you want to ask?’ Ray offers. ‘I can tell you why Ryan’s weiner's bent. That’s a great story.’

‘No,’ he says. ‘No. I think I’m good.’ Michael leaves as quick as he had come and they are left alone with things they haven’t thought about in a long time. Years now, at least since Ryan remembers meeting Ray. Ryan moves to caress him.

‘’m fine,’ Ray assures and Ryan kisses him softly. ‘’m fine,’ he repeats as he clutches Ryan’s shirt. ‘Do you love me?’ he asks and Ryan nods because he can’t imagine doing anything else. He can’t imagine not loving Ray.

Michael doesn’t ask anymore questions and neither does anyone else. Jack finds different ways to let Ray know she loves him. It’s easier now. It’s easier to want to stay; easier to know they can.

Not easy enough.

It snows in Los Santos, Ryan didn’t think it would, but not much and not for long. It’s enough for Ray to say ‘I want to go somewhere cold, now’. Ryan never says no. They pull their SUV out of the garage, toss their stuff in the back, and they leave without saying a word. Lindsay sees them, they know she does, but she doesn’t stop them. Perhaps she thinks they’ll come back. Perhaps they will.

They don’t bring their phone, a ‘gift’ from Geoff, they never do. Ray brings his Xbox, though, he always does.

‘You assholes left you cell here,’ one message reads. ‘I see you remember your fucking games though.’

Ray doesn’t answer. Ryan drives them to Montana where the snow is up to their thighs and they play in it like they don’t have a care in the world. Ray insists on sculpting tits on every snowman they build. ‘Lots of men have giant fucking milk sacks,’ Ray assures. ‘Don’t be a misandrists, Ryan.’ A warm building provides them with soup and a dancing fire afterward.

JackP: We haven’t heard from you in a couple days. Everything alright?

A viewing of the stars brings them to North Dakota afterwards. ‘The stars don’t look much different here than anywhere else,’ Ray says. Ryan agrees. It gets too cold for Ray, though, and Ryan takes them down to New Mexico to relax on a beach.

GavinoFree: We miss you.

They make their way eastward, stopping here and there to have a look at the tourist attractions posted up. They paint their van; it’s been a while. Change the license plate, too; California, FAKEAH. It feels homey again. They stop in Indiana, discover nothing in Indiana, and spend a few days just rolling between the sheets in the back of their SUV.

MLPMichael: You fuckers are going to miss Geoff’s birthday.

They stop in New York, Ray likes coming back here every once in awhile. It’s nice to be home every once in awhile. They pretend like their home isn’t in Los Santos now. They eat at all of Ray’s favorite places, then all of Ryan’s. ‘Pretty sure you’re favourite place to eat is my ass,’ Ray jokes. Ryan shows him exactly how right he is. They waste a few days viewing the sights.

MLPMichael: You missed Geoff’s birthday.

They climb the statue of Liberty, far beyond where they should, and Ray looks down to the ground so far below. ‘You gonna jump with me?’ he asks and Ryan nods. Ray laughs. ‘Idiot,’ he says. Yeah. That’s Ryan.

LindsayTuggLife: We love you.

Ryan takes them to Florida and Ray spends most the time sleeping in the back. He wants to go back, Ray, and he doesn’t, also Ray. It’s not really their home, after all. Not really for them. Ryan’s not really sure what constitutes a home, their home, but neither does Ray. Ray likes the clean beaches, the clear boat rides, the easily pick pocketed tourism. He perks up a little.

DGeoff: I know you’re reading these.

As always, though, Los Santos beckons to them. A stranger recognises Ryan as part of the FAKE crew, even if they’re not and never were, and they’re forced to flee. Their pursuers are far more relentless than anyone else aimlessly after them before. Worse than even Michael and Jack. They can barely stop for a few hours without being caught up to and Ryan is forced to make by with only a few hours of rest. Ray take shots at them but it only seems to piss them off. How many of them are there?

Too many.

They were only waiting, an opportunity to catch them off guard, tired and worn out. Bullet proof tires are nice but not when you drive head first into a cement divider. Ray is thrown into the back window and Ryan, much like the previous time, cracks his face on the steering wheel. It occurs to him now that the airbag isn’t broken, but probably missing. They’re dragged out, one at a time, and are too tired and injured to put up much of a fight. This isn’t like last time, two people they could probably take; this is an entire gang ready at their throats.

As much as they don’t fight, it does them little favor. Ryan, big and mean looking, is beat at their discretion. Ray, small and mean looking, is teased and toyed with as they feel like it. That’s alright, though, what is it but a widow's game? An adolescent playing with a brown recluse.

JackP: Please come home.

They leave Ryan for dead in a shallow ditch; a single mistake in their collection of greater ones. They put Ray in handcuffs; another mistake. Ray waits. He can’t take them all but that’s largely beside the point. He’ll assure they suffer to the end; venomous. When the car to their right suddenly spins out, Ray acts. He lunges for the driver without hesitation, wrapping his cuffs around his throat and causing the man to swerve.

His buddies jump for him and Ray jerks the man in his hold violently, causing him to turn the wheel and the entire car to go sideways. Not only does this throw his attackers off of him, it rolls the car hard. Ray is disoriented for a moment. The driver, unfortunately, dead but the passengers not. He regains his senses before they do. Ray uses his chain to strangle the closest one. When another tries to grab at him, Ray bashes his face into the broken window. He procures a knife from one of the bodies and with a well aimed strike, stabs the last in the neck, not killing him, just allowing him to steadily bleed out among his fallen.

Ray climbs out of the totalled vehicle and glances around halfly. A familiar face approaches him.

‘Ray!’ Gavin calls. ‘You’re alright!’ Ray walks past him. He beelines to Michael without hesitation and takes the sniper rifle from him almost viciously.

‘No hello?’ Michael asks. ‘No thanks for saving you?’ No. Ray takes aim at the last van urgently trying to escape. Three shots, one for each of them except the driver; don’t shoot the messenger. ‘So, you mean to miss, or?’

‘Thanks,’ Ray says shortly and he shoves the rifle back into Michael’s arms.

‘Uh, where’s Ryan?’ Lindsay asks. Ray points down the road.

‘Let’s go,’ he says and he doesn’t say anything else. Ryan comes first and no one argues. Jack hurriedly gets back in their car and Ray tries not to fidget as they drive. Ryan’s been through worse, with and without Ray, this is nothing, surely. The closer they get, the more worried and agitated Ray gets. This is their fault, isn’t it? This is what happens when they settle down. Ray nearly jumps out when they arrive at the spot.

It’s easy to see where Ryan is, half covered in dirt, and soaked in blood. Ray struggles to uncover him and Geoff helps drag him out of the dirt. Ryan, fortunately, stirs. Ray grasps at him in complete relief.

‘Fuck, dude,’ he breathes. ‘I thought you left me.’ Ryan coughs up a bit of dust and they all stand around to make sure he’s alright. Ryan opens his mouth and a croak of a sound comes out. Ray looks at him in puzzlement. Again, Ryan makes a gesture as if to speak and a little rasp of a noise returns. Sadly, he looks at Ray and shakes his head like he just can’t. Ray just laughs.

‘Do you love me?’ Ray asks.

“Yeah,” Geoff says. Ray, startled, looks up at him. “What?” Geoff shrugs. “I do.”

“Yeah man,” Michael agrees. “We came looking for you, you know.”

“We were worried about you two,” Jack insists. “You just left without saying anything.”

“Kind of a dick move,” Lindsay jokes.

“Come on, then, let’s go home,” Gavin says. Ryan laughs. Ray doesn’t. Ray cries.

“Aw, buddy,” Geoff murmurs. “Don’t cry. You don’t have to come home yet if you don’t want to.”

“We can wait,” Lindsay agrees softly.

“Shut up, I’m not crying you’re crying,” Ray huffs back. Gently, Ryan pulls Ray into him. “Yeah, I- I’m ready to go home, too.”

Ryan kisses him softly, surely, unsaid words that say ‘I love you, too. Always. Forever.’

“Always. Forever.”

They head further down the road to their totaled SUV, well beyond fixing this time. They pull their stuff out the back.

"What is all this?" Jack asks. Ray shrugs coyly.

"Souvenirs," he says. "We thought you guys might like them." Ryan nods.

So they sit around, smoke some weed, and under the sunset pass around cheap trinkets and stories. They can go home tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr here](http://themadkingsendshismilk.tumblr.com/post/128806665029/ray-ryan-like-bonnie-and-clyde-get-it-ao3)! or find me, in much the same place, [here](http://themadkingsendshismilk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
